poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the S.T.A.R. lab/Confronting Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven
This is how Arriving at the S.T.A.R.S. lab and Confronting Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see the Ninja and the villains entering the S.T.A.R.S. lab look around Jay: Guess there's another seven years. Kai: Eh, zip it, Jay. Jay: Duly noted. slides around looks concerned screams Captain Cold: If this gets out, I’ll never live it down. stop sliding Master and Killer Frost arrive Malcolm Merlyn: Mirror Master? What are you and Killer Frost doing here? looks concerned Frost looks at the Rookie Killer Frost: Hello. looks confused looks surprised looks impressed by Killer Frost's appearance Flash arrives Kid Flash: Hey, what is this, a snow cone convention? Killer Frost/Captain Cold: Kid Flash! Kid Flash: Not your frosty reception. What are you up to? Let me guess, destruction of property with a dash of theft? sees the gold Frost hides the gold behind her back facepalms Heat Wave: Actually, we needed to use the Cosmic Treadmill. hits him Captain Cold: We need to keep him busy until Reverse-Flash gets back. Malcolm Merlyn: One mere boy is no match for all of us. and Beast Boy arrive Beast Boy: Maybe not, but a couple of Teen Titans might even things up! facepalms Nya/Lloyd Garmadon: Beast Boy, Raven! facepalms Beast Boy: Whoa, did you see that? Raven: What's going on? Nya: Long story. Kai: Enough talk! Let's get this over with! fight begins absorbs more power Killer Frost: Whoa, this Rookie absorbs... energy? Malcolm Merlyn: And that's not all. He gains some new superpowers. I think our friend has an upgrade! Mirror Master: New superpowers? How interesting. Cole: We've seen it before. Johnny Quick: Going somewhere, bad guys? Kai: Johnny Quick! Beast Boy: Hey. Aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes? Johnny Quick: Yep, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm. Jay: snickers What kind of hero name is "Deathstorm"? sees the newspaper gets it Frost reads the newspaper Killer Frost: The "Crime Syndicate"? That doesn't sound friendly. looks shocked look at the others Mirror Master: Go, run! We'll hold them off! Ninja and Killer Frost take Rookie with them stops them Deathstorm: Going somewhere? tries to get the newspaper, but Nya gets it get away facepalms then cut to the Daily Planet is thrown out Catwoman: He didn't believe me. No evidence, no story. The Rookie: And that's why I should've done it. Lloyd Garmadon: I know you did the best you could. begin to leave when Kent speaks his mind Kent Clarkson: You mind if we talk? Nya: No, I... guess not. reporter bumps Kent speak with him Kent Clarkson: If what you're saying is true, this would be incredible. Kai: Wait. You're saying that you believe us? Kent Clarkson: Sure I do. Zane: Then how is the public going to accept our story without any evidence or witnesses? The Riddler: Harley said she saw them wipe out the Justice League! spills his coffee, looking surprised Kent Clarkson: You don't say? Jay: Then let's get her for an interview, no matter what! Cheetah: First we have to find her. Kent Clarkson: Then get to it. set out to find Harley Cole: By the way, it'd be criminal not to expose the "Justice Syndicate" for what the really are. they leave, Kent freezes his cup, looking enraged